Rugrats Go Wild Credits
Full credits of Rugrats Go Wild (2003). Logos Opening Paramount Pictures And Nickelodeon Movies Presents A Klasky Csupo Production RUGRATS GO WILD! Closing and Crawl Art Directed by Norton Virgien John Eng Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Written by Kate Boutilier Executive Producers Albie Hecht Julia Pistor Executive Producers Eryk Casemiro Hal Waite Co-Producers Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren Patrick Stapleton Production Designer Dima Malanitchev Editors John Bryant Kimberly Rettberg Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Executive Music Producer George Acogny Casting by Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Unit Production Manager Robin Kay Levine Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Production Supervisor Nicholisa Contis Additional Casting Paula Kaplan Cast (in order of appearance) And Bruce Willis as Spike Supporting Cast (in order of appearance) Storyboards Based on Rugrats Characters Created by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Paul Germain Based on The Wild Thornberrys Characters Created by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Steve Pepoon David Silverman Stephen Sustarsic Character Animation Layout Technical Directors Digital Background Painters Assistants to the Producers Production Assistants Background Layouts by Time Lapse Pictures, Athens BG Layout Artists Clean-Up Artists Technical Directors Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment, Seoul Animators Assistant Animators Digital Inking, Painting Provided by Sunwoo Digital International Painting ATD Sunwoo Entertainment, Los Angeles Additional Artistic Personnel Provided by Artists Inc. Klasky Csupo Accounting Executive for The Buena Vista Music Group Mitchell Leib Soundtrack Available on Hollywood Records "The Rugrats Theme" by Mark Mothersbaugh "Holiday" by Curtis Hudson and Lisa Stevens Produced by George Acogny Performed by Cree Summer "Rose" from Titanic by James Horner "The Morning After" by Joel Hirschhorn and Al Kasha Produced by George Acogny Performed by Cheryl Chase "Atomic Dog" by George Clinton, Jr., Garry M. Shider and David L. Spradley Performed by George Clinton Courtesy of Capitol Records Under License from EMI Special Markets "It's A Jungle Out Here" Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Lyric by Mark Mothersbaugh and Hal Waite Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale Performed by Cree Summer, Nancy Cartwright, E.G. Daily, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie and Dionne Quan "Ready to Roll" by Fil Bucchino and Matt Hughes Performed by Flashlight Brown Courtesy of Hollywood Records "Frustrated Unnoticed" by David J. Pino Performed by Damone Courtesy of The RCA Records Label "Lust for Life" by Iggy Pop and David Bowie Produced by George Acogny Performed by Bruce Willis "Lizard Love" by Steve Tyler, Joe Perry and Jeff Lynne Performed by Aerosmith Produced by Jack Douglas Courtesy of Columbia Records "Ono" Written and Performed by E. Teraiamano Courtesy of Manuiti/Playasound "Dresses and Shoes (Precious and Few)" by Walter Nims Produced by George Acogny Performed by Cheryl Chase "The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle (Theme from Gilligan's Island)" by Sherwood Schwartz and George Wyle "Island Princess" Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Lyric by Eryk Casemiro and Kate Boutilier Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Cheryl Chase and Cree Summer "She's on Fire" by Pat Monahan, Scott Michael Underwood, Robert Hotchkiss, James Stafford and Charles Colin Performed by Train Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Big Bad Cats" by Alex Greggs, Bradley Daymond Ralph, Daniel O'Donoghue, Eryk Casemiro and Kate Boutilier Produced by George Acogny Performed by Bruce Willis and Chrissie Hynde "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by Mick Jones and Joe Strummer Performed by The Clash Courtesy of Epic Records/ Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd. "Message In a Bottle" by Sting Performed by American Hi-Fi American Hi-Fi Performed Courtesy of Island Records "Changing Faces" by E.G. Daily and Greg De Belles Performed by E.G. Daily Courtesy of E.G. Daily Productions The Producers Wish to Thank Margorie Cohn hollywood • toronto • london Nickelodeon, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Copyright © MMIII by Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International All Rights Reserved. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS MOTION PICTURE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. No. 39950 Category:Viacom International Category:Movie credits Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:End Credits Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Home Video Category:UPN